We'll help you, Micah!
by Sekura
Summary: Micah is constipated because of Marian's medicine! My 2nd story. Contains : hard scat scene, anal fingering, spanking (harem!)


Suatu hari di Sharance Tree….

Micah mengelap keringatnya lagi, membetulkan posisi duduknya, ambil napas, lalu… mengejan lagi. Dia mengejan dan mengejan lagi, setengah mengerang, dia bersandar. Lelah.

Sudah 3 hari Micah tidak buang air besar. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi sekarang. Ini semua terjadi karena ulah Marian. Dia menjadikan Micah sebagai kelinci percobaannya, lagi. Dia berkoar koar bahwa dia sudah berhasil membuat obat anti serangan monster. Jadi dia memaksa Micah untuk memakan obat itu. Sebenarnya Micah tahu obat itu tidak akan berhasil, tapi kalau dia tidak mencobanya, Marian akan mengamuk dan mencari Collette sebagai gantinya. Karena dia pikir meminum obat ini efeknya paling hanya pingsan, Micah pun memutuskan untuk menyenangkan Marian.

Tapi ternyata efeknya lebih buruk dari yang dia bayangkan. Setelah pulang dari tempat Marian, Blaise mengajaknya makan bersama dia dan Rusk. Masakan Blaise sangat lezat hari itu, semuanya daging dan cake buatan Rusk. Jadi Micah menghabiskan bagiannya tanpa sisa.

Baru saja Micah selesai makan dan ingin pulang, Sofia menemuinya dan meminta dirinya untuk membantu mengalahkan 10 goblin archer. Karena tidak ingin membuat Sofia sedih, dia menyanggupinya. Mereka berdua pergi ke Oddward dan bertarung.

Setelah mengalahkan 10 goblin archer, Sofia berterimakasih dan memberikan 5 roasted yam. Karena lapar, Micah memakan dua roasted yam saat itu juga.

Saat di perjalanan pulang dia juga menemukan banyak hambatan, seperti membantu Raven mencari crystal, memancing bersama Carlos, dan membantu Karina menjaga toko. Barulah sore harinya dia bisa pulang dengan tenang dan tidak ada yang meminta bantuannya lagi. Kadang dia merasa dia terlalu murah hati membantu semua orang di desa.

Saat berjalan menuju Sharance Tree, dia merasakan tekanan di perutnya.

Duuuut..

Kentut yang panjang dan keras keluar dari pantatnya, dan baunya sangat tidak enak. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, untung tidak ada siapa siapa. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya saat mencari crystal dengan Raven. Saat itu dia sangat ingin kentut, tetapi ditahannya mati matian.

"Sepertinya aku harus buang air besar. Mungkin ini karena roasted yam yang diberikan Sofia tadi. Sebaiknya aku percepat jalanku."

Selama di perjalanan, Micah sering kentut. Ketika sampai di depan Sharance Tree, dia pun tidak bisa menahan kentutnya. Sayangnya, dia tidak melihat ada Shara di situ. Setelah mata mereka saling bertemu, pipi mereka sama sama merah karena malu.

"Maaf Shara.."

"T-tidak apa apa Micah. Tapi.. Kau sedang sakit?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa apa. Aku duluan ya."

Micah merasa sangat malu karena dia kentut di depan Shara. Buru buru dia menaiki tangga Sharance Tree, dan langsung berjalan ke toilet. Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung menurunkan celananya sampai mata kaki, lalu duduk di kloset.

"Uggghh.." Micah mulai mengejan, kedua tangannya dikepal.

Tidak ada yang muncul, Micah mengejan lebih keras lagi. Dan masih tidak ada yang keluar. Ini aneh. Padahal biasanya pencernaannya lancar, apalagi setelah makan roasted yam. Merasa mulas lagi, dia mengejan lagi. Dia mengerang, dan tetap tidak ada hasil.

"Sebaiknya aku coba lagi saja besok. Aku juga sudah lelah, lebih baik tidur saja."

Sebelum tidur, Micah menelepon Marian.

"Halo Marian?"

"Oh! Micah! Bagaimana? Tidak ada lagi monster yang bisa menyerangmu kan?"

"Mmm, aku belum mencoba pergi ke dungeon sendiri Marian. Aku cuma mau bertanya, apa ada bahan aneh yang biasanya tidak kau masukkan ke dalam obat?"

"Hah? Jelas tidak ada! Semua bahan sudah kepertimbangkan sebelum kumasukkan ke dalam obat! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uh.. Ini.. Sepertinya aku sembelit.."

"Huh? Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkan obatku?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin tahu kalau kalau kau salah mencampur bahan.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak!.. Salah.. mencampur.. bahan? Mmm.. Micah.. sepertinya iya. Aku.. lupa kalau orange grass tidak bisa dipadukan dengan susu. Karena itu.. salah satu efeknya.. memang bisa membuat sembelit.."

"Ahaha.. Sudah kuduga (bisa bisanya dia lupa dan memberikannya padaku?)."

"Maaf Micah.."

"Ahaha.. tidak apa apa."

"Baiklah Micah. Aku akan buatkan obatnya dalam 3 hari."

"Tunggu dulu Marian! A-aku rasa tidak per-"

Tut tut tut tut…

Sudah terlambat. Teleponnya sudah ditutup. Micah tahu kalau obat selanjutnya tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin malah bisa lebih parah. Tapi sudah terlambat. Marian sudah bersemangat, dan obatnya pasti akan selesai dibuat dalam 2 hari. Micah hanya bisa berharap obat selanjutnya secara ajaib bisa menyembuhkan sembelitnya.

Sudah 3 hari ini dia menderita. Tiap pagi dan malam mencoba buang air besar dan terus tidak ada hasil. Perutnya juga semakin tidak enak saja karena kotoran yang tersimpan selama 3 hari. Dalam beraktivitas pun dia tidak bersemangat, uring uringan, frustasi, mulas.

Micah yang sedang duduk di kloset melebarkan kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas lutut. Kemudian dia mengejan.

"Akh-!" Micah merasa sesuatu yang keras menghantam lubang pantatnya dari dalam. "Aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu keras.."

"Mi.. Micah..?" Shara sudah berdiri di depan pintu toilet, memegang segelas jus wortel.

"Shara..!"Wajah Micah memerah semerah tomat, karena terpergok sedang mengejan dengan keras dan begitu terekspos. Dia lupa megunci pintu. "Maaf Shara. Kalau kau ada perlu, lebih baik datang lagi besok. Yah, maaf untuk bertemu dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang sakit perut dan tidak bisa buang air besar. Aku Ingin ini semua cepat berakhir.. Maaf, lebih baik kau pergi saja.."

Tanpa diduga Micah, Shara justru tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam toilet, menyentuh tangan Micah. "Aku tahu Micah. Untuk itu aku datang kesini. Aku tahu kau tidak buang air besar selama beberapa hari. Itu terlihat dari mukamu yang pucat dan sering memegangi perutmu, dan kau juga tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan membantumu Micah." Shara menggenggam kedua tangan Micah.

"Membantuku?"

"Iya, aku akan membantumu mengeluarkannya, supaya perutmu tidak terasa penuh oleh kotoran."

"…" Micah membenamkan kepalanya di dada Shara. "Kau tahu Shara? Sebenarnya aku sangat malu, tapi.. aku sudah tidak ingin merasakan ini lagi. Aku benar benar frustasi Shara.."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berjuang bersama." Shara tersenyum penuh perhatian. "Ini, minum dulu jus wortelmu. Ini bagus sekali untuk melancarkan pencernaan."

"Maaf Shara, tapi itu tidak berhasil, aku sudah mencobanya bahkan dengan roasted yam. Kita harus mencoba cara lain."

"Cara lain..?" Shara mengingat ingat. "Oh iya! Waktu kecil, aku pernah melakukannya dengan Grandpa. Tapi, cara itu agak sedikit.. memalukan." Muka Shara memerah.

"… Ayo kita lakukan." Micah menatap mata Shara.

"Ba-baik.." Shara memandang ke arah lain. "Kalau begitu, kau berdirilah dulu. Biar aku yang duduk di atas kloset. Barulah kau.. mmm.. tengkurap di pangkuanku."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Micah berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mebiarkan Shara untuk duduk di kloset yang hangat karena lama didudukinya. Dengan muka merah, Micah pelan pelan tengkurap di pangkuan Shara. Pantatnya tepat agak menungging di atas paha Shara.

"Aku akan memijat.. mmm… anusmu, jadi.. akan lebih efektif bila kau.. mengejan juga.. seperti akan buang air besar."

Micah menuruti instruksi Shara. Dirinya mulai berusaha mengejan, perutnya yang tertekan paha Shara terasa sakit, membuatnya lebih mengejan lagi. Perlahan, tangan lembut Shara menyentuh bongkahan pantat Micah, kemudian secara hati hati membuka belahan pantatnya. Kini, lubang Micah terekspos jelas, lubang yang ketat dengan kerutan di sekelilingnya, berkedut kedut dalam posisi mengejan.

Jari Shara mulai menyentuh daerah itu. Micah mendesah pelan. Jari Shara kemudian mulai menekan nekannya, seiring waktu semakin menekan. Muka keduanya sama sama memerah, dan di pihak Micah, berkeringat.

"Hnn..!" Micah menggigit bibirnya ketika jari Shara menekan masuk tepat di tengah lubangnya.

"Kenapa Micah? Apakah terasa sakit?" Shara menarik jarinya dari lubang Micah.

"Tidak.. Hanya.. terasa enak.."

Shara salah tingkah, "T-tetaplah rileks."

Shara meneruskan gerakannya keluar masuk lubang Micah, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu di dalam yang hendak keluar. Tetapi selama beberapa menit melakukannya, Micah hanya bertambah mulas dan mengejan, tetapi kotorannya tidak bergerak 1 senti pun.

"Tidak berhasil.. ya..?" Shara menyelesaikan gerakannya, wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf Shara.. membuatmu melakukan ini.." Muka Micah bertambah merah.

"Good job, you two," Tiba tiba seorang wanita yang usianya lebih tua masuk ke dalam toilet, menenteng sebuah handycam. Tangan lainnya mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah dengan tisu. Dia.. mimisan? "Ekspresi kalian berdua sungguh bagus, membuat orang yang menontonnya menjadi terangsang. Temanya pun sangat mengundang, membantu menyembuhkan sembelit hmm? Sungguh inovatif. Video ini pasti akan laku keras dengan harga yang mahal. Untung aku sudah merekamnya dari awal hingga akhir."

"Shino?!" Shara dan Micah sama sama terkejut dengan kedatangan Shino.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Micah menatap handycam yang ditenteng Shino dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku mengikuti Shara, bersama kedua putriku."

Tiba tiba Pia dan Sakuya datang dari luar toilet.

"Ya halo Micah! Shara!" Pia menyapa riang, kemudian berjalan untuk melihat pantat Micah yang masih menungging di atas paha Shara. "Waw, hole mu imut sekali Micah, aku jadi ingin menjilatinya, nyam!"

Buru buru Micah bangkit dari posisinya, begitu juga Shara. Wajah mereka, sekali lagi, merona merah.

"Kami juga ingin membantumu Micah, biarkan kami mengurusmu ya? Pasrahkan saja pada kami! Mom, tolong rekam yang ini juga ya!" Sakuya berkedip pada Shino dan Pia.

"Do all the best kids," Shino mulai mengarahkan handycam nya ke arah Micah yang sedang kebingungan.

Pia dan Sakuya segera menarik tangan Micah dan mendorongnya duduk di atas kloset. Pria itu memejamkan matanya ketika kedua putri Shino itu menaikkan kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya di leher mereka yang sedang berjongkok di samping kloset.

"Mom, close up bagian ini!" Sakuya menoleh ke arah Shino.

"Tentu akan kulakukan, dear."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan- akh!" Micah merintih saat dua jari Pia dimasukkan dengan cepat ke hole Micah. Digerakkannya jarinya di dalamnya, sementara Sakuya mulai memukul bongkahan pantat Micah sampai memerah, tangan satunya menekan nekan perut Micah.

"Stop kalian berdua! Kalian tahu kan Micah sedang mengalami sembelit-" Shara yang daritadi diam karena shock sekarang berteriak kepada Pia dan Sakuya.

"Justru kami sedang membantunya untuk buang air besar," Pia menjawab sambil jarinya mencari cari sesuatu di dalam lubang Micah. "Ah! Aku menemukannya! Aku dapat merasakan kotoran Micah sudah mulai muncul di dalam sana. Waah, ini sangat besar dan keras. Sakuya, tetap lakukan tugasmu. Kurasa Micah sudah terangsang untuk mengeluarkannya."

"Hnnn..! Inih.. akan keluarhh.." Micah mengejan dengan kuat, kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Sakuya dan Pia.

"Hnnggghhhh…!" Micah mengejan, kotorannya yang besar mulai bergerak pelan menuju lubang, Pia perlahan lahan memundurkan jarinya ketika kotorannya mulai keluar. "Sakuya.. hhh.. perutku.. sakithh.. hahh.. danhh.. tolong jangan.. hnnn.. pukul pantatku.. rasanya seperti …"

"Justru itu yang membuat bongkahan kotoranmu bergerak keluar! Tetaplah mendorongnya dan aku akan terus lakukan tugasku!"

Permukaan kotoran Micah sudah muncul di lubang, jari Pia juga sudah keluar dari lubang Micah. Bongkahan besar itu secara perlahan terus keluar, dan Micah makin berkeringat. Sampai akhirnya, Micah tidak kuat lagi mendorong bongkahan itu, dia menyandarkan dirinya dan mengintip ke arah bawah. Kotorannya menggantung sepanjang 10 cm.

"Ayo Micah, kau pasti bisa!" Shara menyemangati Micah, diikuti para perempuan lain.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Yang akan keluar ini lebih besar, aku tidak sanggup mendorongnya.."

"Tenang saja. Marian sedang menaiki tangga, dia akan segera sampai di sini."

Daria masuk melalui jendela, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Waw! Daria! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Pia bertanya kagum.

"Yaah, sejak kau dan Sakuya mulai memerkosa Micah, mungkin?" Daria mengangkat bahunya. "Micah, kau menciptakan rainbow di kepalaku!"

Micah tidak sanggup lagi berkata kata, dia sekarang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggang Shara yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengelap keringat di leher Micah.

"Heyya! Micah! Kau berhasil mengeluarkannya walau masih menggangtung di pantatmu! Tentu saja kau tidak bisa mengeluarkannya lagi, seandainya bisa, itu bisa membuatmu demam sehabis melakukannya, karena ingat saja, ini baru satu bongkahan, masih ada berapa bongkahan lagi yang kau simpan selama 3 hari?"

"Marian…" Micah menatap penuh harap ke arah Marian, berharap obat yang dibawanya bisa menolongnya.

"Tentu saja aku datang kemari membawa obat itu! Ini dinamakan 'poo attracktor!"

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Shara bertanya takut takut.

"Akan kujelaskan tentu,"

Marian mengeluarkan sebuah tabung seukuran jari tangan dengan ujung agak runcing di ujungnya. Kemudian sebuah benda yang sangat kecil, seperti sebuah chip berwarna hitam.

"Pertama, aku akan memberikan pelumas di sekitar lubang kotoran Micah."

Marian berjongkok di depan selangkangan Micah yang mengangkang. Hal ini menjadi lebih mudah dilakukan Marian karena kedua kaki Micah masih ditopang di leher Pia dan Sakuya. Dia menekan tabung itu di jarinya, dan gel pun keluar dari tabung itu. Dioleskannya gel itu di area anus Micah yang masih dilalui kotoran.

"Lalu taruh benda yang mirip chip ini di dalam kloset di bawah pantatnya." Marian meletakkan chip hitam itu di genangan air di kloset, membiarkan benda itu mengambang di sana.

"Lalu..?" Shino bertanya sambil mengarahkan handycam nya ke bawah klosset.

"Lihat saja, Micah akan segera mengeluarkannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Daria bertanya penuh antusias

"Kubilang lihat saja! Per-" Marian kesal dan ingin berteriak ketika Micah memanggilnya.

"Marian.. apa yanggg kau.. lakukann? Hnnn.. aku.. merasa .. digerakkan di.. dalamhh..aku.. tidak bisa.. hnnggghh.. mengontrolnya.." Micah menggigit bibirnya, dirinya merasa sangat tidak nyaman di bawah sana. Dia menggerak gerakan pantatnya, maju dan mundurkan.

"Oh! Sudah dimulai rupanya!" Marian bersemangat lagi, menatap bagian bawah Micah di depan matanya yang digerakan oleh pria itu karena perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Apa..?" Micah memejamkan satu matanya karena perutnya terasa sangat mulas.

"Kotoranmu akan keluar secara perlahan karena 'poo attracktor' itu. Dia menariknya. Memang ini terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Walaupun kau tidak menginginkannya, chip itu tetap membuat kotoranmu keluar. Seperti orang melahirkan. Mau tidak mau mereka harus mengeluarkan bayinya kan? Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah berikan pelumas supaya kau tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Sekarang, aku ingin semua yang ada di sini membantu Micah mengeluarkan kotorannya karena ini akan terasa sulit untuknya!"

Sementara Micah terus mengejan dan mengerang, kotorannya terus berjalan keluar secara perlahan. Kotoran Micah besar besar dan berwarna coklat gelap. Setiap bongkahan menimbulkan bunyi 'plung' ketika akhirnya jatuh ke air. Micah menggenggam erat lengan Shara ketika tidak kuat menahan rasa tidak nyaman dan sakitnya ketika kotorannya berjalan menuju lubangnya. Kedua kakinya mencengkram erat di leher Pia dan Sakuya. Pantatnya terus dia naik turunkan karena menahan gejolak kotoran besar yang keluar. Tangan Micah yang satunya mencengkeram daerah pantatnya.

"Apa masih banyak yang harus kau keluarkan Micah?" Shara berbisik lembut di telinga Micah.

"Engggg.. aku tidak tahu… akh! Ini sakit Shara.. Tapihh aku rasa ini hampir.. hnngghh.. berakhir.."

Semua orang menatap ke arah bawah kloset, dimana sudah banyak kotoran yang Micah keluarkan di sana. Dan masih ada satu bongkahan kotoran panjang yang menggantung di pantat Micah. Melihat betapa panjang kotoran itu dan ekspresi kesakitan Micah, serta lubang pantatnya yang berkedut kedut berusaha menghentikan pergerakan kotoran itu, dan perut Micah yang terasa sangat mulas, semua orang berasumsi bahwa ini adalah kotoran terakhir yang dikeluarkan Micah.

Akhirnya kotoran itu terlepas juga dari pantat Micah. Menimbulkan bunyi 'plung' di bwah sana. Dan karena tidak ada yang keluar lagi dari lubangnya, Micah langsung bersandar ke Shara, melepas rasa lelahnya.

"Biar aku yang membersihkan pantatmu." Shara mengambil tisu kemudian membasahinya dengan air supaya tidak terasa kasar.

"Terimakasih.."

Shara segera menggantikan posisi Marian yang tadinya berjongkok di depan selangkangan Micah. Dia mulai membasuh anusnya, dan daerah di sekitarnya.

"A-akh..!" Micah meringis saat Shara membasuh bagian yang terasa sakit.

"Maaf, aku akan lebih lembut."

Shara kemudian membasuhnya lebih lembut, searah dari belakang ke depan. Setelah semuanya bersih, dia mem-flush kloset.

"Oke. Sudah selesai." Shara berkata lembut, dan Micah tersenyum.

"Micah, aku berikan enema syringe ini untukmu. Gunakan ini setiap pagi atau ketika kau ingin buang air besar sampai buang air besar mu sudah lancar. Aku juga berikan rectal suppository ini untukmu, untuk jaga jaga." Marian memberikan bingkisan kepada Micah.

"Terimakasih Marian, kalian semua juga terimakasih ya." Micah tersenyum kepada semua yang telah membantunya.

"Sama sama. Terimakasih atas pertunjukanmu Micah. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat video ini laris terjual."

"APA…?"


End file.
